jellesmarblerunsfandomcom-20200215-history
Team Momo
Team Momo is the dark green, blue, and yellow team introduced in the 2016 MarbleLympics, consisting of marble athletes Mo, Momo, Momomo, Momomomo, and Mimo. Its name, Momo, originates from the Tibetan word for "dumpling". During the 2016 MarbleLympics, Team Momo won one gold medal in Precision Slalom and three bronze medals during Balancing, Long Jump, and High Jump, performing well enough during the remainder of the 2016 season to end in fourth place overall. This automatically qualified Team Momo for the 2017 MarbleLympics. #MomoStrong Where 2016 was perhaps one of the best years Team Momo could have hoped for, the 2017 MarbleLympics brought one of the most difficult years that Team Momo could have imagined. Team Momo did relatively well during event one, placing fifth, but fell to dead last during event two. In the third event (the now infamous Fidget Spinner Collision) Momomomo suffered a debilitating injury when he was flung into Wispy from the Midnight Wisps by a fidget spinner and a chunk of his glass broke apart from him. It was not Momomo despite rumors from the marblebase; this was confirmed by Jelle and the International MarbleLympic Committee. After Momomomo's injury, he was no longer able to compete in the 2017 Marblelympics, but thankfully Team Momo had an alternate who was able to replace him: Mimo. Mimo made MarbleLympic history by being the first alternate to ever compete in the games, and the IMC would later require that every team needed to have an alternate in case of injury for future MarbleLympics. In the Relay Run, Mimo’s first event in the MarbleLympics, Team Momo obtained their first medal of the season, a silver. Team Momo got a second silver in Block Pushing and a bronze medal in the High Jump, which helped them to get ninth place in the final standings despite some last place finishes. #MomoStrong During the 2017 offseason, Team Momo hid from the public eye as they trained for the 2018 Winter MarbleLympics and Momomomo recovered. The team regularly checked on him while training Mimo as an official new momember of the team. Team Momo appeared in Group B of the qualifying events with Momomomo fully recovered, which the fans were overjoyed to hear after a nearly silent off-season from the team. They ended up getting the twenty points they needed to qualify and get the marbles rolling for their appearance in the 2018 Winter MarbleLympics. However, Team Momo placed in thirteenth in the first two events and was in dead last overall after the second event. Team Momo got ninth place in the third event, rising to fifteenth overall, but got twelfth in the fourth event and faced yet another series of injuries. Momomo was replaced with Mimo in the retry (after Team Momo got stuck on the bobsled track) due to an altitude sickness, and Momomomo was knocked into a corner while on the bobsled the second time, incapacitated for the rest of the ride. Doctors from the IMC officially ruled that Momomo and Momomomo were unfit to compete further in the 2018 Winter MarbleLympics, but Team Momo was allowed to find replacements and continue competing by merging with Team Primary to form Team Momary. This was the first team merger in MarbleLympic history. After the merger, Team Momo saw a much-desired gold medal in the Snow Rally, which dug the team out of last place to twelfth overall. The team also got a silver medal in Curling, which finally put the team back into the top ten of the standings overall. Team Momo is Injured withdrawin with This Event Momomomo got injured Momo.jpg ' Mo,Mimo,Momo,Momomo,Momomomo' '''Team Members 'Team Members' Individual Scores' http://jellesmarbleruns.wikia.com/wiki/Savage_Speeders?action=edit&section=3 Bold represents a medal win, Bold/italics represents injuries, and italics represents an ongoing season. Quotes “It felt like my life, everything I had worked for, it was all flashing before my eyes while I could only look back at the piece of me left on the arena…everything that was happening at the present felt like it was in slo-momo.” “I’m sorry, my momory is shattered from after I fell.” “I can make out some hazy images of Mo, Momo, and Momomo rushing over to me, along with Wispy and the other team. But the next thing I remomber is waking up in the infirmarblery, gazing over at the chunk blown out of me sitting on the table with a pair of tweezers and hot glue, and passing out again.” ~Momomomo, on his injury in the 2017 MarbleLympics. “Just because he has an “I” in his name doesn’t mean he isn’t for the team. Mimo has been a truly fresh addition to Team Momo and always inspires Momo, Momomo, and myself to be the best we can be. We have no intention of benching him, nor will he ever replace Momomomo: he’s not only a great team momember, he’s strengthened the bond of our family.” ~Mo, on Mimo becoming a mainstay on Team Momo. “I mean…there’s only so many things you can control when you get out there and compete. I’m just overjoyed that Team Momo is, excuse the pun, in one piece again. And we made it. We’re going to keep making it. Don’t worry.” '' ~Momomo, on her team passing through 2018 Qualifications. ''“Have you lost your marbles? The IMC would never allow a marble to impersonate as a nother marble for the MarbleLympics. You may think it’s difficult to tell from far away, but up close it’s pretty easy to see the Super Glue permanently embedded inside my swirls of dark-green, yellow, and blue.” ~Momomomo, on the false allegations of his impersonation in the 2018 Qualifications. Trivia * The momembers of Team Momo actually first met in an Asian restaurant, where they sat at the bar and talked about their love of racing. Over the course of the night, they ordered so many dumplings to eat that the restaurant ran out. * With three injuries total, Team Momo currently has the "Mo-most" injuries out of any team in the MarbleLympics. * Though the team denies doing this, Team Momo's momembers typically add "mo" onto words when they speak. * Team Momo was the first team in Marblelympics history to have an alternate, on account of Momomomo's injury in the 2017 season. * Team Momo is also the first team to merge with another team, forming Team Momary with Team Primary due to Momomo and Momomomo's injuries in the 2018 season. * The naming of Team Momo actually has an alternate origin: from the MOMO auto parts used in the making of Ferrari sports cars. * Despite numerous allegations, Team Momo and the Midnight Wisps do not have a rivalry because of Momomomo's injury against the two teams in the Fidget Spinner Collision. In fact, the Midnight Wisps gave a healthy donation towards Team Momo's medical bills while Momomomo was in the infirmarblery. * Team Momo has faced backlash over its logo by fans who think it looks like a smelly green trash bag. The team does not wish to change it, at least in the near future. * According to MSPN, Momomo denies any romantic feeling towards Momomomo, despite caring for him while he was injured in 2017.http://www.marblelympics.org/blog/in-momoriam Marbleympics 2016 Marbleympics 2017 References http://www.marblelympics.org/blog/retrollspective-1-team-momo http://www.marblelympics.org/blog/in-momoriam https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCMV8B1Q5lEEb5yR8Hqkbdhg[[Category:Teams]] Category:MarbleLympics 2016 Teams Category:MarbleLympics 2017 Teams Category:MarbleLympics 2018 Teams Category:Retired Teams